A Flippy x Splendid FanFiction
by MurdocSmith2
Summary: Flippy meets Splendid after trying to kill Toothy, then later finds out her friends, (yes flippy is a girl in this) Sneaky and Mouse KaBoom, are in danger. The Tiger General has found out where they live and plans on kidnapping them to get Flippy so that he can kill her. Trying to save her friends with Splendid, she slowly falls in love with him.
1. The Meeting

I grabbed the flour and poured some into the bowl. I stirred the mixture and grabbed a cookie sheet. I dumped some chocolate chips into the bowl and stirred them in. I placed the bowl in the fridge and was in the middle of greasing the pan when I got a vision. It was of Toothy getting killed. I dropped the butter stick, threw open the window and jumped out of my house. Right before I hit the ground, I flew straight up, then dived down and wove in and out of the trees. I grabbed a baby bird and put it back in its nest on my way to Walnut Street and Pinecone Avenue. I paused and surveyed the scene. I saw The Mole driving up to the corner, and the light turn red. I floated down as he stopped, glancing down towards Toothy. Then I saw some movement off to side. I turned my gaze towards it and saw a tall female with green hair and camo-flauge clothing.

I froze in place, just staring at her. ' _Wow…she is so…beautiful._ ' I thought dumbly. I heard a sharp ear-piercing bell and she froze. I looked closer and saw her start to shake. She grabbed her head and started shaking it back and forth. I flinched as she screamed 'NO' into the open air. I floated a little farther down. Her hands dropped down to her sides and she looked down, she was so still she could have been a statue. Her hand moved towards her side and I saw the light glint off of metal and realized she was holding a large ridged knife in her hand. I watched her for another minute as she started looking around for a victim, blatant murder in her eyes. I floated there like an idiot while she stared at Toothy and a large grin spread across her face.

Realization set in, and I flinched as the vision came back to my memory. She was the one who was going to kill Toothy. I pulled back a bit and started speeding down towards them. Toothy was still walking and I was amazed that he didn't hear the girl running at him. A thought flashed across my mind and I opened my mouth. "TOOTHY RUN!" I yelled extremely loud. I stopped flying and just dropped down, my trajectory placing me between the girl and Toothy. The girl kept running after I landed, I stepped to the side, and as she ran past me I grabbed her and flew straight up. She started to kick and tried to wriggle out of my grasp. I paused when we were high enough up that the air was cold. She glared at me with piercing yellow-green eyes. I just stared back calmly.

"Nice weather, huh?" She asked. "Yup." I answered. She smirked. "Be a shame to have it rain blood." She said. I stared at her. "Yours?" I smirked back. She frowned. "No, yours." "Be a shame to die like this." She stared at me, obviously confused. "What?" "You kill me and you fall to your death." My grin grew wider. She scoffed. "I'll live." And then she just suddenly wrenched out of my grasp and fell. I stared at her falling for a good solid millisecond before dropping as well. I fell faster and slowed myself down next to her as we fell towards the ground. She didn't say anything or move at all, she just kept falling backwards. I flew above her and stared at her face, her eyes were closed. I leaned down and checked her pulse.

She was unconscious. I rolled my eyes and stopped flying, falling on top of her and then twisting so that I would hit the ground first. I gasped as my back hit the ground, knocking the air out of my lungs. I tried to breath but I couldn't. "Where am I?" I heard someone ask. I lifted my head up and saw the girl gasping, looking around curiously on my chest. "Can't….breath…." I managed to say. She turned around, looked at me, and jumped off. "Thanks." I said gasping. "Where am I?" She asked again. I held up my hand telling her to give me a second. "In the middle of the street." I told her. "How?!" "You fell from the sky." She stared at me.

"You guys alright?" We both looked up and saw Toothy standing over us, his hand extended. I nodded and floated up, hovering for a second before dropping down to the ground. The girl stood up and turned around, seeing me hovering. She stared at me. "You can fly?" "Ye-"I started to say but Toothy cut me off. "Yeah! He's a superhero!" I glanced at Toothy and then looked back towards her. "Why didn't you just fly us down?" I opened my eyes, surprised. "Oh, well at the speed we were falling, to have flied up would have made us deaf." She looked at me. "Fine." She turned around and walked away. I looked at Toothy. "You're Welcome." He nodded his thanks and I flew back to my house. I flew over the girl and she looked up as I spiraled through the air.

When she looked away, I dropped down and followed her sneakily through the forest as she went home. ' _I wonder if she even lives here…'_ She stopped at the street and waited at the corner. I wouldn't have noticed if a car didn't speed past. She took out a red package and started eating from it. I sniffed and smelled licorice. ' _If only I could have some…'_ I thought. We waited for about 30 minutes before a small blue car came and stopped at the corner. The door opened and I saw that the driver of the car was Lumpy.

I stood there staring at Lumpy as she got into the car and shut the door. I shook my head and watched as the car drove off. I flew straight up and started following the car. It turned down a small path in the middle of the woods and stopped at a small green cabin. I dropped down into the trees and watched as she got out and walked into the house. She waved back at Lumpy as he drove off and closed the door. I walked up to the house and looked through the window. I stood there open-mouthed as I looked around her house. It was filled with helmets and weapons and tapestries. I watched as she walked into her living room and I saw a giant TV. She turned around and came to the window. I dropped down and ran to the front door. I threw a small rock at it and ran down the path. I started walking down it towards her house, looking at the trees surrounding it.

I saw her look through her window out of the corner of my eye but payed it no attention. She opened the door and came out, striding across the ground towards me. I strained my ears and listened for her footsteps. I didn't hear any. I strained even more and more and finally heard, very faintly, her footsteps. I stopped walking and waited for her to come to me. "Nice place." I said. She stopped, "What are you doing here?" She asked. I glanced at her. "I came to apologize about earlier." She flinched when a car honked and turned around, starting to shake. I walked to her and turned her around, shaking her violently. She had her eyes closed. She opened them when I shook her and I froze. She didn't move an inch. Her eyes were like the most exotic eyes I had ever seen.

I stood there staring at her eyes. "Your eyes…" I whispered. "Yes? What about them?" she asked me. "Their beautiful…" She stared at me, surprise flickering through her eyes. "Their camo-flauge." I told her. She opened her mouth but closed it again. I shook my head, letting go of her. "Sorry…." "Flippy." "What?" "Flippy. My name is Flippy." "Oh, well, sorry Flippy." I started walking backwards, blushing, then I turned around and flew up, twisting in mid-air as I fell down. Then I flew straight past her and into the woods, spiraling. I looked backwards and saw her holding her hat at the wake of my fly-by.

She walked into the woods and I turned forward again, right as I slammed into a tree. I fell backwards, shocked. I heard something running towards me and looked up as she appeared next to me.


	2. The General Knows

I set the pen down on the desk, flexing my hand. I looked up when I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in." I said, looking back down. I picked up my pen and started to write again. "Sir…" I stopped writing and looked up. "Did you get them?" I asked him. "Umm…actually, that's what I came here to talk to you about Sir." "Well?" "Captain Bone-hard wants to talk to you about it. He's in the map room Sir." I stood up, gathering my papers. "Tell him I will be down there in a minute." "Yes Sir." I paused as the door closed. Sighing, I put my papers into a folder and crammed them into my desk drawer. I pushed back my chair and walked towards the door. Reaching for the door knob, I turned back and glanced around my office. I walked back to my desk and pushed the small brown button underneath it, activating the laser system. I stood up and let it scan my body. I then walked back to the door and stepped out into the hallway. I shut the door and entered the pin number into the keypad, bolting the door and windows firmly shut and overlaying them with iron bars.

I walked down the hallway towards the map room and brushed my fingers against the wall. I took my hand of the wall and opened the door to the map room. I walked in to see Captain Bone-hard talking to the scout operatives. He looked up as I entered the room and waved the scout operatives away when they tried to gather up the maps. They backed up and I walked up to the desk. "Sir!" Captain Bone-hard said while he saluted. I waved my hand, motioning for him to stop. "I understand you have something important to tell me that interrupts my work?" I said, standing up straight. He nodded. "Well?" I asked him. "Sir, we've found her as well as the other two. They are in three separate places." I nodded. "Let's get her last. Let's start with the quick ninja one." He nodded and looked towards the maps. He pointed and I followed his finger to the small town on the map located within the Bavaranian mountain range.

"She's in Woodsbury. Located in the Bavaranian mountains. Scout Operative Samuel," He waved his hand towards the scout operative, and he stepped forward to speak. "She's on top of Mont Kanashi Sir." I frowned. "She is not going to be easy to get gentlemen." They all shook their heads. "Sir, if I may?" I turned around and saw Rat, my main secret Intel agent. "Yes Rat?" "I have found a way to get there." Captain Bone-hard looked up in surprise. "How?" he asked. "My client, an inventor, has already found a teleportation prototype C device in the Himalayas." Rat smiled at me. "And he said we can have the original." I grinned widely. "Get working on it Rat." she nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Alright gentlemen, let's figure out where we will teleport to for our best advantage." I said. "Captain, your operatives have already scoped the place out. Have they found a good place we can teleport to and stay safe?" "Yes Sir, Scout Travis will tell us about it." I nodded as Travis stepped forward and started pointing at the maps, telling us about the layout of Sneaky's home. "Stop talking." I slammed my hand down on the table. "NO! This plan will not work, we will teleport to the town Nikawasha! Understood?!" I turned towards the door and turned the knob. "Rat, walk out and down the hallway, go into my office." I whispered. I slammed the door behind her. "Alright gentlemen, the plan proceeds as before, we go to her garden." I grinned. "Sir, why did you just say no?" Captain Bone-hard asked. "Did you not here the footsteps going past the door? They stopped at the door. It was a spy. The best plan in war is to feed the other side's spies bad information." I grinned even wider in satisfaction of my plan. "Now, let's get moving people, we have a girl to capture!"

I straightened and stretched my legs a bit. "Get to it Captain." I said. He looked up from his discussion with the operatives. "Yes sir." He said as he nodded and looked back down. I turned around and walked out, going to my office. I entered the pin and walked in, to see Rat chilling on my desk chair. I walked forward briskly and put my hands on the desk, leaning forward. She was asleep. "Rat…How could you?" I whispered. She started to twist and turn. I grinned. "Why? Why Rat? Why? How could you betray us? How could you betray me?" I whispered again. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly. When her gaze finally settled on me, I had stood up and was laughing. She frowned at me. "That was mean." She said. "Well, it was worth it." I replied and laughed again. By the time I stopped laughing, she was out of my chair and looking out the window. I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Rat, I know that he meant a lot to you." I whispered into her ear. She leaned her head back, resting it on my shoulder. Tears streaming down her face, she said, "The look on his face when he saw me with you, it was…it was just…" I stroked her hair as she spoke. "It was like a mixture of hate, betrayal, and grief. When I saw it, it practically ripped me apart. It ripped my soul and heart apart." She tilted her head, looking at my face. She reached up with her hand and touched my cheek. "It's okay Rat," I whispered. "I'm here now." Her hand stroked my cheek, and she lifted her head up, looking out the window again. I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's just that…I miss him. A lot Stripe, I miss him a lot." I lifted up my claw-hand and wiped a tear off her cheek. Then I lightly pinched her jaw and turned her head so she faced me. "Rat, I'm here. I won't ever hate you." I smiled softly, pulling her against me.

I leaned my head closer to hers. Her gaze flicked up to mine, and she opened her mouth as if to say something. I lifted up my hand and put a finger to her lips, leaning in. My lips brushed against hers and we kissed. She grabbed my head and yanked me closer. We split apart and I stroked the side of her face. "It's okay Rat, I'm here for you." She looked up at me and hugged me tightly. "Don't leave me please Stripe." I stroked the top of her head. Then I picked her up and set her in my chair. I closed the curtains and then picked her up and scooted underneath her into the chair. I hugged her tightly, "I will never leave you..."


	3. The Struggle

I flinched when I heard the phone ring. I walked over to pick it up, I soon heard my friend's frightened voice on the other end. "What's wrong Sneaky?" I asked. "They've found me Flippy, they are here too ki- "The call went static. "Sneaky?!" I pulled the phone away from my ear and noticed my hand shaking. I set the phone down and ran to my bathroom to run cold water on my face. As I was drying my face off, I heard a cough from my living room. I set down my towel and walked over to see the blue-haired teen was awake. "Your awake." I said and he nodded his head. "What happened?" He asks me. "Well, you flew into a tree and knocked yourself out." His eyes widened in surprise. I walked over and practically ripped the blanket out from under him, dumping onto the floor in the process. "What the?!" He yelped. "I have to go so I kind of need you to leave so that I go to my friend." He nodded slightly in confusion. "Just get up and leave please." He stood up, brushing himself off.

I grabbed my bag from my room and followed him out of my house, locking the door behind me. "Could I give you a lift there?" He says, surprising me. I turn around. "Do you think you could fly all the way to Mount Kanashi?" He tilted his head in confusion then nodded. "How fast?" He pondered for a second then answered, "About 1 minute." Alright, then, yes I would like a lift there." He grinned then held out his hand. I grabbed it hesitantly. He flew straight up, yanking me off the ground, he grabbed my legs and carried me bridal style. I frowned and he laughed at my reaction. Then he flew straight towards Sneaky. "I'm coming Sneaky." I whispered into the wind. Suddenly dropping, I yelped as I landed in freezing cold snow. I stood up, shaking myself off, to see him laughing next to me. I reached over and punched him as hard as I could on his shoulder, knocking him over.

He stood up pouting and rubbing his shoulder. "Don't do that ever again and I won't punch you. Got it?" He nodded, his frown already replaced by a smile. I turned around and trudged through the snow up to Sneakys house. I knocked on the door, it cracked open. Upon seeing it was me, Sneaky grabbed me and the blue kid by our collars and yanked us inside. The blue kid fell flat on his face by the force of Sneaky yanking him. "What's wrong Sneaky? How could they find you?" I asked, more questions smoldering inside me. She shook her head sadly, guiding me into her basement. She had me look at her surveillance screens and I saw them. About 20 climbing up the mountain. I inhaled sharply at the sight. "Yeah." Sneaky said. I heard a gasp behind me and turned around to see the blue kid staring at the screen.

Sneaky dragged me into a corner, "Who is he?" She asked. "A helpful person I suppose; he gave me a ride over here." "What's his name? I'll look him up." I looked over at the blue haired teen. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked him. He looked at me and was silent. He shook his head very slightly. "Splendid, my name is Splendid." I looked over at Sneaky, who had already started to search him up on her laptop. She looked at me and gestured for me to look. I walked over to read the screen. " _Splendid, a superhero who has taken residence in Happy Town, 5689 Tree Rd. Can fly, Shoot lasers out of eyes, has super-sonic hearing, and possess super strength. Has a twin brother named Splendont in Friend City, 6735 North Happy Blvd._ " I stared at the screen, trying to comprehend what I had just read.

I jump when I hear the front door get knocked down. I quickly reach into my bag and grab my fine wire, stringing it up on the basement steps. The first soldier comes down, seeing us and shouts to the others, then he runs down at us, tripping over the nearly invisible wire and landing flat on his face. I grab my knife and attach it to my belt, then I grab my gun and hold it at the ready. I aim for the top of the stair case and start to shoot at the soldier's feet. One of them falls over and cuts themselves on my wire. I frown then look up and keep shooting. I look back briefly to see Sneaky talking to Splendid, then she shoves him at me. I turn back and start shooting again.

Then I get yanked upwards, over the soldier's heads and out of Sneaky's house. "Let me go, no! I have to help her!" I scream at Splendid as he starts flying away from Sneaky's house and the fight. He shakes his head and flies faster towards Happy Town. I start to cry as my trained ears pick up the sounds of Sneaky getting killed. I close my eyes as tears fly into the wind. I am gently set on the ground in front of my house by Splendid. The instant my feet touch the ground; I sprint into the surrounding woods. Not knowing where to go, I ran aimlessly through the woods and finally stop at a large tree. I stop crying and huddle against the tree. A few leaves flutter onto my head. I brush them off, pushing my face deeper into my jacket.

I flinch slightly when a twig falls on my head. I look up and a pinecone smacks me straight in the face. I growl and turn, my knife out, and slash at the tree, cutting straight through it. Another stick hits me and I through my knife in its direction. Hearing the thud of it hitting the tree, and a small yelp, I sigh and calm down. "Ouch! That hurt! Do you always throw knives at random trees?!" I hear Splendid yell. So I throw another knife, dodging it, he falls out of the tree and into a bush. "Leave me alone." I point my gun at him and motion for him to go. He complies and I'm soon left with the sound of the forest.


End file.
